When Wind Breaks
by Aitomy13
Summary: A young girl named Eve Grace is found by a mysterious man from her past. Trying not to give away her secret, she keeps quiet. Her mysterious man is The Doctor: And he is desperate to know who she is. Or rather, WHAT she is. btw, I am using my Own character


Part 1-Chapter 1: Amid the Roses

**(So this story is basically AU. It may be a bit confusing in the beginning but I'll explain later. If you have any questions, please comment! Thanks you and please enjoy! )**

**(Disclaimer-I do not own Doctor who!)**

Running through the thick forest, I made a quick turn and hid behind a tree. Trying to calm down and silence my breathing, I heard footsteps towards me. I jumped out and found him right in front of me. "Who are you?" He asked, his old eyes popped out from his young appearance. Oh I couldn't tell him who I was. Or what I am to be exact. But I have to risk something to get him distracted. "Look a Dalek!" He turned around and I made a run for it. Running and running and not looking back. The only thing He does... Trying to leave his past behind. After running for what was five minutes, a blue box was in view, smoke was bursting out of the doors. Then I suddenly tripped over a rock and fell. I heard footsteps behind me.

The man with piercing eyes and red bow tie asked "What you would give to have your heart's desire?" He crouched down to where I had fallen and whispered to me. "Do you want to come with me?" He extended his hand and smiled. He didn't look bothered that I knew about a Dalek. But I could tell it was killing him for not knowing how I know. But aside from that, he was offering me to go with him. Remembering all the things he did, terrible and fantastic things…he was amazing. Dangerous.

I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Upon entering the police box, I said, "It's bigger on the inside! Just like they said…" I whispered the last part to myself. I didn't want to seem suspicious for knowing anything I wasn't supposed to. "_This _is the TARDIS! Time and relative dimension in space." He smiled and began to work the controls. "What do these do?" I say, thinking back to that time…

"_Can You teach me to ride the TARDIS?" I tugged on the Doctors pants and pouted. He looked at me for a second and then there was a grumbling noise. We both looked down to my stomach. He swooped me up and said," How about we go to gravity off?" Gravity off was my favorite restaurant at the time. I wiggled in his arms and put a big grin on my face. He smiled back and pushed buttons and pulled levers. Being at the age to be able to look innocent and harmless. Those were the days…_

How I longed for that time. Being seven years old and only worrying about were my crayons were and what amount of time I got to watch television.

"Are you okay?" I turned to see him staring at me. Apparently I had been looking off into space."Yes I'm fine. But, one question…Why did you take me with you? You don't know my name or anything about me." He was shocked. Normally none of his companions ever asked him that. Well, until me. We stood in silence until he bursted out," strangers make great friends!" Plastering that smile he always has, he pushed the lever and clicked a few buttons.

Thinking back to his past I about how old he was, and how much trouble he's been into since I had disappeared.

**(Remember that she knows about the doctor and his past present and future! And the doctor is very suspicious and clueless about her. Basically it is eating him alive. I won't give away what she actually is until the end of this story. There will be parts! Okay enjoy the rest!)**

Taking in a deep breath of air, I sat on the see-through glass and played with my shoe laces.

"Looks like we won't be going anywhere any time soon…" He took a fire distinguisher and sprayed the places that were burning. "Then were will we go?" Me, asking a stupid question, Slowly took tiny steps to the doors.

"Well, Im going to have to find a place to stay, because she has to reboot." He put his hands on his hips and looked at the Console.

"She?"

"Yeah she. Her names-" He immediately stopped and blushed. Putting his hands on his cheeks he giggled and whispered something to himself. He silently talked to himself and I made a run for. Bursting through the doors, I ran for the nearest open field. Before i had ran into the forest, I parked my truck in a field of dead grass. Surely it had been towed away by now. Searching for the red Toyota, I could hear the doctors footsteps behind me.

As i continued to run, I encountered a field of vibrant red roses. "What?"  
I found my truck at the other end of the feild. Which was about as long as a football field away. I sprinted to my truck. I didn't want my heart broken again. Not after those days. I don't want to go back to a life pain and suffering. Not when i have to lose and sacrifices my family and friends.

"Hey wait!" The doctor called after me. Trying to make me stop.  
I stood in the field with me back to him. His steps came closer, he was probably about five feet away.

"Whats your name?"

I turned around and see his eyes. _He's older...so much older..._

"Eve." I turned back around and opened my car door. tying not to shed a tear i said-

"Eve Grace."

**(Yay! I completed this chapter! It took me three days to finnish! :D**

**please leave a comment if you have any questions or other stuff. Please favorite this if you like it, because i want to know if i should continue this- thank you!)**


End file.
